


What The Heart Wants

by Ellienerd14



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: April and Ram are really cute, April is a musical nerd, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, First Date, Ram is a footballer, Ram's so in love, They have a bitter rivalry, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: Out of all the footballers, April had the biggest grudge against Ram Singh. He was captain and one of the most annoying boys in their year. She had been fighting with him since they were five. It hadn't always been about music; originally it was about getting the best pens in primary school. Then about who could run the furthest on sports days. Privately, April referred to Ram as her sworn enemy. (He made fun of her for playing the cello, he deserved it.)~April and Ram are on either side of Coal Hill's rivalry between the orchestra and football clubs. However when they end up spending the night together in a small diner, both to stubborn to leave, it almost seems like they could be friends. And perhaps even more...





	What The Heart Wants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gleek_runner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleek_runner/gifts).



**Based off[this post](https://bazwillendinflames.tumblr.com/post/160023286499/swingsetindecember-the-next-fandom-trope-i-hope). **

* * *

Coal Hill had a long standing rivalry between the orchestra club and the sport teams. April wasn't sure how the rivalry had started but she and her fellow musicians kept that rivalry alive.

Tanya said it was stupid. "Both teams get the same amount of funding. You don't need to compete."

Charlie had agreed with her, because April had the least supportive friends ever. He was an art student anyway, so he wouldn't get it.

("There's cute boys on both teams," Charlie had said, as if that was all to it.

"There's more important things then cute boys," April had replied. She had a whole argument planned but it was lost on Charlie because at that point Matteusz walked into the room and smiled at him _._ )

Out of all the footballers, April had the biggest grudge against Ram Singh. He was captain and one of the most annoying boys in their year. She had been fighting with him since they were five. It hadn't always been about music; originally it was about getting the best pens in primary school. Then about who could run the furthest on sports days. Privately, April referred to Ram as her sworn enemy. (He made fun of her for playing the cello, he deserved it.)

April didn't hate Ram but when she saw him sitting at her table in _'Clara's',_ she also stabbed him with a fork.

She slid into the booth opposite him. "Ram," she said coldly.

"April?" He looked up from his phone, surprised. "Should have known. Who else is lame enough to play folk music?"

"Folk music is great," April felt in her jacket pocket for her own phone, "what are you doing here?"

Ram rolled his eyes at her. She rolled her eyes back. "It is the most popular diner in town. Not everything vintage is owned by your kind?"

"My kind?" April echoed.

"Hipsters," Ram replied. "Don't deny it, look at what you're wearing."

April smoothed out her patterned skirt. Her overall dress was very hipster, although she was going with a more classic look.

"At least I'm not wearing jogging bottoms," she countered. "I meant what are you doing at this table."

"Drinking?" Ram looked genuinely confused. If it was anyone else, April would have moved her stuff and left them alone. Ram had clearly sat on her table by accident when she was preforming. But it was Ram Singh, her sworn enemy, so she stood (sat?) her ground.

"This is my table. Look my stuff is here." April held up her denim jacket. "I was here first."

"That's childish. I thought you were above that."

April leaned across the table, "fight me."

* * *

Ram didn't get the music-sport rivalry that had supposedly exhausted since the school opened. But the rest of the team teased the music geeks.

Ram tried his best not to be too harsh. He had been rowing with April since primary school but had left alone after the horrible car crash. He mostly teased her on being an indie chick. She fought back, so it wasn't bullying. It was just friendly teasing.

In an ideal world, April's teasing would mean the same as his own. But she didn't like footballers in the slightest, least of all romantically.

The arty kids were more her type. She liked Charlie, with the poshest accent but the best paintings in all of year twelve.

Ram had visited the diner especially. April was the only girl who played folk music on the violin, he knew she'd be there.

When she had sat across from him, Ram almost thought he had a chance. April wanted him to move; he wanted her to stay.

"Fight me," April challenged, leaning towards him, ocean eyes glinting.

April didn't know what he was thinking. She'd never guess or dream it'd be so genius (or petty).

Ram was going to make April MacLean like him.

"I'm not leaving."

* * *

"Must you be so difficult?" April asked him. Truthfully she wasn't planning on staying but Charlie still hadn't messaged her back. She was going to win the rivalry.

"Must you?" Ram countered. "Besides, I've ordered a milkshake."

"Take it to another table," April suggested. "Your own table."

"And give the wait staff more work?"

"You're not winning this one," she retorted. "Don't underestimate my stubbornness."

"I've never underestimated you." Ram was smirking. April new that smirk; he thought he was winning.

"You're not winning," she repeated.

* * *

Ram _was_ wining. Not whatever competition April thought they were having. But he was winning in the sense of having her there, in a typical date spot. It was almost romantic, minus the glaring.

"Bring it MacLean."

" _'MacLean'?_ " April repeated. "Very Draco Malfoy."

"Don't try and distract me with pop culture references," Ram pointed his straw at her. "The game is on."

April laughed, "really?"

"Tanya likes it." Ram shrugged. "Can't be best friends with her without being forced into new shows."

"Tanya isn't _your_ best friend," April scoffed at him.

"She is. Why are you complaining, you have your geeky boyfriend."

"Charlie?" April almost shuddered. He was cute sure, but just a friend. Her best friend and _only_ that. "No. Just no."

"You went to prom together," Ram insisted.

"We went friends. And he's been in love with someone else since forever. The amount of teen anguish is pathetic." April loved her friends but there was only so much pining she could cope with.

"And I thought you were the marching band's power couple," Ram quipped.

"It's orchestra not marching band," April corrected. "I'm not dating Charlie anyway. Why do you care?"

* * *

 

Ram didn't answer her. He couldn't say he was jealous. (He wasn't jealous.)

"Excuse me," he held up his hand, catching their waitresses attention, "could I get another milkshake?"

April narrowed her eyes at him. "Me too."

"Sure," she hurried off, leaving him and April alone again.

"You're still trying to win?"

"Or maybe violin playing is hard work?" April countered, grinning.

"I thought you played the cello?" The cello was Ram's favourite insult. It was actually quite cute; April had to stand on a stool to play. She could play with her eyes closed - literally with her eyes closed, letting the music wash over her.

"I play a lot of instruments. Piano, cello, the fiddle and violin. That's my favourite." April touched the top of her case and smiled. It was painted with galaxies, no doubt by Charlie. "I'm good."

"I know," Ram was her biggest fan, she just hadn't noticed yet, "you're great."

"Did you just compliment me?" April laughed again. She sounded actually, genuinely and beautifully happy. "Don't do that."

"I won't," Ram said, in an empty promise.

The waitress returned, "here's your milkshakes."

"Thanks." Ram slid one over to April and took the other drink.

"Anything else?" The waitress asked. "We have a dessert menu if you'd like to see that."

"That'd be great," April said sweetly, taking a sip of her milkshake.

"Really?" Ram asked, noticing they were both smiling.

* * *

"Really." April hadn't asked for a dessert menu to win (she wasn't sure how to win) but if she could have red velvet cake and annoy her sworn enemy at the same time, it was a win.

A silence fell, which was a rare occurrence. The silence wasn't awkward. It was just silence.

Ram leaned across the table. "What do you think?"

"Of..."

"The milkshake." He rolled his eyes. "Ten? Twelve? A hundred?"

April found herself laughing again. "It's nice. I've had it before. I play here every week."

"Really?"

"You're in A level English," April said, struggling to keep her voice from sounding too fond, "and you've used 'really' like ten times."

"Really?" Ram's voice was full of sarcasm. April found herself laughing again.

"You're funny when you aren't being a twat," she said, which was almost a compliment.

"High praise indeed. I'm putting that on my gravestone. Ram Singh, handsome and funny when he's not being a twat."

"You're welcome." April needed to stop laughing at him or Ram might start thinking she liked him. (He was likeable but he was also her sworn enemy.)

"Your cake." She put the plate in front of April. "Is that everything?"

"Yeah thanks."

"You didn't order any cake," Ram said.

"I told you that I come here a lot. I always order the red velvet cake." April took a bite. It was delicious as usual. "It's my favourite."

"Damn it," Ram cursed. "We have something in common."

"Other than both being human? How shocking." April raised her eyebrows at him, trying to look unimpressed.

"The worlds going to end."

"At least I have cake." Ram rolled his eyes. "Hey! If it's the end of the world, at least I have snacks."

* * *

April was more adorable up close. She had a little milkshake on her nose that Ram wanted to wipe away. In the movies that let to kissing but Ram didn't want to risk ruining the night.

"Your zombie apocalypse movie sounds crap. Bake goods vs zombies."

April smiled. "I'd watch it."

"Yeah, me too," Ram admitted. He had watched 'The Great British Bake-off' with (and without) Tanya enough times. "I could star in it."

"Now you're ruining my movie."

"Improving it," Ram countered. "My face in the trailer alone would boast sales."

April laughed again. "Sure. You'd make a great baker-slash-zombie-fighter."

"And I'm very pretty."

"Now you've lost me." April laughed again. Ram had never seen her smile so much around him. (Maybe it was all of the sugar.)

"You need glasses."

"You need a reality check." April pushed her plate towards him. "Cake?"

"Are you trying to ruin my prettiness?" He asked, taking some anyway.

"Maybe I'm just being nice?" April teased.

Ram leaned forward. "Are you?"

"No, I'm totally trying to ruin your looks."

He smiled at her. (He was always smiling at her.) "So you admit I have 'looks'?"

April shook her head. "Not a chance Singh."

" _Singh?_ That's cold."

The teasing was different now, friendlier. It was almost as if she liked him.

"What do you think of the cake? Ten? Twelve? A hundred?"

"It's great. I can see why you're addicted to it."

"There are worst things to be addicted to."

There was only a bite left. Ram pushed the plate back to April. She smiled gratefully and finished it.

"So..."

"So..."

"Who won?" April asked. "We've been sitting here for almost an hour. And it closes in half an hour. I need victory."

"Is this how most of your dates go?" Ram asked.

April pulled away, flinching. "This isn't a date. I only stayed out of spite."

Ram looked into the bottom of his glass. He should have known. "Right."

"Sorry," April said, "you were just joking around."

Ram's feelings for her was the furthest thing from a joke imaginable but he took the excuse she offered. "Anyway we're like sworn enemies or whatever."

April laughed. "You call us sworn enemies too?"

"We've been fighting for long enough."

"I'm quite competitive." April grinned at him again. "You may have noticed."

"In other news, water is wet."

"You're not as bad as I thought Ram," April said softly. "Don't tell anyone I said that by the way."

"You're ruining the moment," Ram complained.

"The moment?" April looked unimpressed but her mouth was starting to curl into a smile.

"The moment of friendship," he clarified.

"Sure." April laughed again, losing her cool expression. "Next you'll be making us friendship bracelets."

"On a _completely_ unrelated note, what's your favourite colour?"

"Blue," she answered.

Ram met her eyes. "Me too."

"Next you'll say your favourite show is Downton Abbey."

"You like Downton Abbey?" Ram asked. He wasn't sure whether or not to be surprised. "That's lame. That's really lame."

April hid her face with her hand. "No comment."

"Have I finally made you blush April?" Ram asked.

"I hate you," April muttered.

"So that's a yes then?"

* * *

"Can't I just hate you?" April asked. She was blushing and there was no way that Ram could know. But he was smirking, so there was no chance of recovering her dignity.

"Do you really hate me?"

April resisted the urge to hit her head on the table. "Yes."

"Are you both finished?" Their waitress had returned, holding a tray of empty glasses. April checked her watch, it was ten minutes to closing time.

"Yeah, we are." Ram passed over their glasses and plates over. "Can I get the check?"

"Of course. Did you have a nice date?"

"It's not a date," April corrected. "We're just friends. Kinda friends."

"Oh," the waitress blushed, "I'm sorry, you were just laughing a lot and I thought it was flirting. I'm really sorry."

"It's fine, don't worry." Ram passed her a twenty pound note. "Is this okay?"

"That's fine. I'll get your change." She scurried off, clearly still embarrassed.

"We're friends?" Ram asked her, smirking again.

"It seemed more mature then calling you a 'frenemy'." April cringed. "Okay, forget I ever said that."

"Agreed."

"You didn't have to do that by the way," she said. "Pay I mean."

"It's part of my plan to make you tolerate me," he teased. "Is it working?"

"I like you." It felt incredibly awkward to say but Ram didn't laugh, he smiled.

"Really?"

"Shut up."

"For the record, I like you too." Ram rolled his eyes. "We sound like we're fourteen."

"Tanya would never say anything that lame. Have you seen her trying to pick up girls? She has a skill."

"If Tanya was here, she'd judge us," Ram said.

"She would," April agreed. "I can hear her laughing at us already."

"Your change." Their waitress reappeared, hair down. "We're closing shortly."

"We're going now, right honey?" Ram asked. He was teasing but April found herself blushing again.

"I'll fight you," she threatened.

"Yeah, yeah," Ram handed April her jacket, "maybe tomorrow?"

"I could kick your arse any day." April probably could, she was a great fighter.

"I believe you." Ram pulled on his own jacket, following her out.

"Good." She crossed her arms stubbornly. "Just because I'm nice doesn't mean I'm not tough as well."

"April," his voice was softer now, "I believe you, _honestly_. And it would be a honour to have my arse beaten by you."

"Famous last words."

Ram held the door open for her. She still couldn't believe he was being so nice, genuinely nice, to her.

"It's raining."

April pulled her jacket tighter around herself. "I noticed."

"How are you getting home?" Ram asked.

"I live like three streets away. It's a ten minute walk." April checked her watch again, it was eleven. At least her mum was out and wouldn't worry too much.

"No way. It's London and at night." Ram put his arm around her. At the start of the night, she would have shoved him away.

She didn't.

"I always walk home. I'm seventeen."

"Do you usually stay this late?" Ram asked. "And I'm eighteen."

"Meaning?"

"I have a car." He held up car keys. "Let me take you home."

"What about all the warnings about getting into cars with strangers?"

"We aren't strangers. April please let me take you home." Ram held the car door open. It was still raining and April could already feel her hair getting soaked.

"Only because it's raining."

* * *

April sat in the car. Ram was relieved. She could take care of herself but he knew how dangerous London could be.

"I don't want your dress to get ruined." It was almost a compliment.

"Thought it was too hipster?"

"Hipster doesn't mean ugly. I think you look nice." _Stunning. Wonderful. Beautiful._ There was so much more that he just wasn't saying.

"Thanks."

Ram started his car, mostly to avoid anymore awkwardness.

"Hey Ram, can you drive carefully?" April asked.

Ram remembered about the week she came back after her Dad's court case. She was quiet all day. "Sure."

"For the record, I win."

"If you insist."

"Ten points to Gryffindor." April laughed. "Maybe I am a nerd."

"Me too."

"Turn here," April instructed.

"You know you're a good violin player." Ram kept looking ahead but noticed her smile out of the corner of his eye.

* * *

"You're good at football. I think... Matteusz tried explaining it but Charlie kept asking questions. I can't tell if he was confused or just trying to get his attention."

"Isn't that the tall guy in orchestra?" Ram asked. "The one that your posho friends always staring at?"

"Yeah." Charlie was the opposite of subtle. April wondered if Matteusz had caught on yet or if she'd have to suffer more months of mutual pining.

"Orchestra is still for geeks."

"Football is still for idiots." It was the same argument but they smiling this time. "Here."

Ram pulled over the car.

"Thank you, for everything." It was starting to sound like a date. April got out the car before it got too embarrassing.

"No problem." Ram said. "You're more fun than I thought geek."

"You're not as lame as I thought," April hesitated, "fellow geek."

She ran towards her house, holding her violin case over her head. She unlocked the door and stepped inside. Ram gave her a final wave.

She watched him drive off into the night. April wasn't sure how to feel about Ram. He was nicer than before and admittedly quite pretty.

April almost liked him, she thought to herself, as she locked the door behind her.

Not in _that_ way because they were sworn enemies and she knew exactly how 'Romeo and Juliet' ended. But maybe she was open to the idea of liking Ram.

Not that April would ever admit that out loud.

(She was blushing again.)

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback always apprechaited.


End file.
